bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Planning Ahead
Supernatural Baby Sitting Shin was cooking soup in the kitchen while Miu and Uriel looked at her, seeing her cooking skills. Izumi has left her apartment to go buy some groceries, and also maybe even a new TV, considering the damage it got from falling on Raya's head. Shin looked at Miu with the same expression she had the minute she got into the building "Why is a Japanese youkai in Brooklyn?~" Shin said in her usual carefree tone "Why is a Japanese person speaking english and living in Brooklyn?" Miu seems stressed because of the usual questions she's been asked "Oh~ How did you know I'm Japanese~?" "I know everything and everyone in this building, if you come here then I'll know whatever it is in your head" "That's stalking~". After a while, Shin placed two bowls of soup at the table for the two girls and a third one for herself "It's hot so don't burn yourself, 'kay~?" Shin said and drank the soup from the bowl, despite how she said to be careful, she let out a sigh releasing some steam from her mouth. Uriel did the same and was unaffected by the heat of the soup, though Miu didn't eat "I don't really need to eat since I'm a youkai and immortal, also I don't want soup, I want something sweet" Puffing her cheeks and floating upside down in mid air, Miu looked away. Shin grabbed Miu and placed her back in her seat "If you finish the soup I'll make cookies~" As tempting as it sounds, Miu agreed to Shin's fair deal. She drank the soup whole and sighed, also letting out some steam "My you finish quick~ Okay now wait a second and I will make you cookies~" Shin openned the fridge, though she didn't find any of the ingredients needed for cookies, she found cookies that were already made, they were in a blue package and had chocolate chips, so Shin openned it and gave it to Miu "Now let's watch a movie~" Shin suggested and before she noticed Miu already ate all the cookies. "You're gonna get fat if you keep eating too much~" Shin teased Miu, simply reacting in puffing her cheeks again. Shin lifted both Uriel and Miu by grabbing their heads and putting them on the sofa "See~? This is nice~". The three simply sat on the sofa watching the TV, nothing looked wrong it, even though Izumi appeared concerned. "Wait, you can see me yet you're not finding this scary?" Miu pointed out the fact Shin was able of seeing her, a spirit and a youkai, without any reactions. Shin patted Miu's head before replying "That's because a cute girl can't be scary even if she's a youkai~ But you are annoying~". A knock was heard at the door, Shin got up and openned the door and the one who knocked was Basil, Shin tilted her head to the side and though her expression didn't show it, she was confused of how "Raya" could have changed in appearance, noticing his red eyes and different clothes "My my~ You didn't say you were doing a surgery to change your eye color~" Shin said to Basil "I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for my twin, Adam" Basil replied to Shin. "Adam?~ I'm sorry, but you must have him mistaken with someone else~ We only have a Raya who resembles you~" Shin said to Basil "And who might you be? Adam's wife?" "Oh don't try to flatter me~ Even though it's working a little~ I'm just single for the moment and I don't have any interest in dating~ Now bye bye~" Shin slowly closed the door, but Basil put his foot to stop the door "Hmm~?" "I know Adam is or was here, I traced his spiritual energy to this place, so tell me, where is Adam" Shin stayed silent, looking down and seeing Basil's foot blocking the door from closing, she looked at Basil "Please leave~" "Just tell me where he is" "I said, please leave~" "Why are you helping hi-" "I don't any Adam, you must have mistaken him for someone else, so I will say this one more time. Please leave" Shin's tone sounded different in her last words. Basil reached his hand into his pocket, but before he could take out what he wanted to, Shin quickly kicked his foot from the door and closed it. Basil was surprised at how he didn't expect her to do that, he pulled out a phone from his pocket and dialed a number while leaving. Miu and Uriel looked at Shin in surprise "Well, that man was rude~" Her tone sounded as carefree as always, Miu, however, appeared frightened "We need to find Raya" Miu said, she was trembling in fear, whatever the reason may be, it is definetly from Basil. Karma And More Raya put on his shirt after having his examination by Oz to see his current condition, Oz wrote notes before turning to Raya "Well, I gotta say, your healing rate is fascinating, you heal faster than what a normal person would, plus you can move quite freely even though those scars are supposed to restrict some movements" Oz said to Raya, Raya scratched his head and cracked his neck bones before saying anything "Guess that means my karma is both good and bad" "Hmm? Is it that you believe you have bad luck?" "Dad was unlucky and he always said I inherited the bad side of the family" "But surely you don't believe that right? You have a very decent life after all, you even have a family" "Yes I do, yet I get beaten, slashed, cut and get scars after saving them, so you see how my karmas balanced to both good and bad, well, see ya later Oz" Raya said, ending his conversation with Oz and leaving. Once Raya left, Oz looked at the notes he wrote and then at a wooden box that was locked "Hmm, maybe I should tell him his karma is unique, or maybe, I should just let him find out himself...Yes it would be a good revelation for him to realize it himself" With that in mind, Oz went to fix his TV, which had stolen cable from a house near the abandoned junkyard he lives at. Once he turned on the TV, the first thing that was on was a mysterious murder about a taxi cab running over a man, with no driver. Oz showed little interest in that subject and switched to a different channel, and began watching Two And A Half Men "Oh Charlie Harper, you always make me glad I'm a single child". Meanwhile, Basil walked into a different apartment, knocking on the door, a young woman with long black hair that is tied with two pig tails, greyish eyes with glasses, black shirt and red skirt, openned the door and saw Basil "Hello, Miki, how are you?" Basil greeted his friend Miki with a cheerful tone, Miki smiled at seeing Basil and welcomed him into her house. Basil went inside and sat on the sofa "How long has it been since you've last visited?" Miki asked Basil "About a few months, sorry I haven't called, I was looking for my brother" "And how's it going so far?" "I've found him, but he refuses to come back" "Is this why you came here? You want me to help you?" "Yes, but also because Adam has some allies who might interfere, so I merely ask if you will help" Miki sat down and began thinking about Basil's request. "Okay, I'll help, but you have to promise me you'll call next time" "Alright, fine, I will" "So are we going?" "Not yet, we'll wait until Valentine's Day, it'll be less expected to be attacked on that day" "What? Why that day?" "You have a date or something?" Miki blushed slightly from Basil's question and then turned her head from him "No" "Then now you do" Basil said and then left her apartment waving goodbye. At that, the plan to forcing Raya to return back with his brother began, the date was set, all that is needed, is to wait. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines